


the one where they meet on a train

by marthenotmartha



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Narry if you squint, banter™, no liam oops i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marthenotmartha/pseuds/marthenotmartha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Louis meet on a train. Louis is annoyed, and definitely does not obsess over Nick after that. He doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one where they meet on a train

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr for the prompt "meeting on a train ride au"

The first time they meet, they’re on a train.

 

Louis’ day really could have had a better start. He’d managed to sleep through his alarm, which in turn had meant he had to skip breakfast to be able to catch his train. As if that wasn’t shit enough, when he had gotten to the platform, his train was already packed with people, meaning he would have to spend the 40 minute train ride standing up. He wasn’t going to let it get to him though, he definitely wasn’t. Nope, he was gonna stay _positive._

That attitude lasted for about two seconds, as he noticed something poking him in the back. Due to the fact that by this point there was hardly any room left on the train at all, Louis couldn’t tell exactly what it was that was poking him, but he could tell that it didn’t seem to be moving anywhere, and it was really starting to get rather uncomfortable.

He turned his head slightly to try and get a glimpse of whoever or whatever was responsible. Behind him stood a tall guy with ridiculous hair, seemingly lost in thought. He still couldn’t see what it was that was poking him, but his best guess was that it was some kind of box. He tried coughing to get his attention, but the guy didn’t even look up from his phone.

“Hey, mate?” he tried, and still no reaction. “Mate, do you mind?” Still nothing.

“Mate, seriously, can you move whatever the fuck it is you’ve got poking me back?” he said, a bit louder this time, which seemed to startle the guy out of his daydream. He looked at Louis, and then down between them, and seemed to realize what was happening.

“Oh, sorry!” he said, and leaned down the best he could to place his box – Louis could see it now, it was just a box, which was just a bit disappointing, really. At least it could have been something _interesting_ – between his feet. “Really sorry about that, got lost in my own head for a bit!” he said, smiling brightly. He had a good smile, Louis thought, but quickly forced the thought away and scoffed. He was annoyed, he reminded himself. This guy was annoying, not charming.

“Well, maybe you should pay a bit more attention to your surroundings, mate. You could have caused me permanent back problems, I’ll have you know” Louis said, keeping his voice dry and annoyed. That probably wasn’t true, and Louis might, he _might_ , have been acting a bit dramatic, but this has been a rubbish day so far, and he has to take it out on someone. Better to take it out on someone he’s never gonna see again than on his co-workers.

“What’s got you all wound up, love?” the guy said, still with that annoying smile plastered on his face. Louis looked at him for a second before turning away without saying anything.

The rest of the journey was spent in silence.

 

The second time they meet, they’re in a coffee shop.

 

“Pumpkin spice latte for Louis!”

Louis grabbed his drink with a quick nod and smile to the girl behind the counter, before turning around and heading for the door. He took out his phone to make sure that he wasn’t running late, and before he really knew what was happening, he was squished right up against another person, and his latte was spilled all over said person.

“Shit, I am so sorry!” he said, taking a step back, looking down at himself to see if he’d spilled anything on himself as well.

“Well, that’s it for this shirt, I guess” the person said with a sigh, causing Louis to look up. And _oh_.

Now, it wasn’t like Louis had spent a lot of time thinking about the guy from the train. Sure, he’d spent some time thinking about him, but definitely not _a lot_. Once in a while he’d pop into his thoughts, is all. And now he was standing in front of him again, and Louis wasn’t prepared for this and he didn’t know _what to say_.

“I guess this makes up for the permanent back injuries then” is what he blurted, without really processing how weird that would sound. He probably didn’t even _remember_ him, oh god. “Uh, I mean, what I meant, is that… I’m really sorry?

The guy was looking at him with an amused expression.

“Honestly, I’ll, uh, I’ll buy you a new one, yeah? Or pay for it to be dry cleaned? Anything you want, I’m just, I’m so sorry, mate.”

“It’s fine, it’s an old shirt anyway,” the guy said, smiling that smile again. And, honestly, Louis hadn’t been thinking about him _that_ often, but the smile was just as annoying as he remembered. “Tell you what though, how about you buy me a coffee to make up for it?”

“It’s really you who should be buying me one, in’t it? You are the one who cost me a perfectly fine cup of coffee. Besides, your shirt is ridiculous,” Louis said, gesturing to the brightly coloured shirt, “reckon I did you a favour.”

“You’re a rude one, aren’t you, love?” he said, still with that _smile_. It was more like a smirk really. And it was incredibly annoying and Louis _hated_ it.

“I am, actually” he said, “and I’m also about to be late for an important meeting, so if you’ll excuse me, I’ll just be heading out now.” He started moving towards the door again, chucking his now-empty coffee cup into the trash.

“Rain check on that coffee, then?” he heard from behind him just as he was about to open the door. He turned around, and smiled briefly at the guy before leaving.

 

The third time they meet, they’re in a pub, and they don’t _technically_ meet.

 

“And then, can you believe it,” Niall said, “I lipped the birdie putt!”

“You do realize that I know absolutely nothing about golf, right?” Louis said, “And that this story makes no sense to me, what so ever? Do you realize this, Neil?”

“Well, I don’t really give a shit about your mystery train guy, but I don’t tell you to shut up about him, do I?” Niall said, smirking slightly and taking a sip of his pint as Louis gave him the death stare.

“You don’t need to tell me to shut up about him, because I don’t talk about him that often” Louis said, keeping his voice steady. Honestly, he’d only talked about him like, once or something. “And he’s not a mystery, he’s annoying, is what he is. And I’m never gonna see him again. And-”

“And his smile is stupid, but not as stupid as his hair,” Niall said, impersonating Louis’ accent, “and have I mentioned how ugly his shirt was, Niall? It was absolutely horrid, it had this crazy pattern and there were so many colours!”

“I’ve never said anything like that!” Louis exclaimed, “And I sound nothing like that, that was a horrible impersonation.”

“You do though,” Niall said, “You sound exactly like that. Those are the exact words you said to me an hour ago.”

“Shut up” Louis huffed, and turned around to survey the rest of the pub. Niall started another story about golf, and Louis didn’t even pretend to be paying attention, knew that Niall wouldn’t be too offended. There was a fair amount of people in the pub, but it wasn’t crowded or anything. Louis looked around, trying to find something more interesting than Niall’s golf chatter.

And well, it’s a cliché, really. It’s a massive cliché, and how is this Louis’ _life._

“Niall, he’s here” he said, looking away from where he had spotted him across the room. He was sitting with a group of people around a table, all laughing and having a good time. “He’s _here_ , Niall!”

“Who is?” Niall asked, and then “ _Oh_. Oh! Your mystery guy’s here? Where?”

“Over there,” Louis said, nodding his head towards the group. “He’s the one with the stupidly tall hair.” Niall looked at the group for a few seconds and then let out a low whistle.

“I guess I can see why you’re so hung up on him now,” he said, “He’s exactly your type.”

“What? I don’t have a type, Horan” Louis said, shooting Niall another death glare. “And if I did, he certainly wouldn’t be it.”

“Hey, isn’t that… That’s Harry, in’t it?” Niall said, stretching his neck to get a better view of the group. “Next to your guy, that’s Harry!”

“Harry who?” Louis asked, keeping his gaze on Niall instead of turning around.

“Hey, Harry!” Niall shouted instead of answering. Louis couldn’t see what was happening over at the table, but he could see Niall waving and smiling, which he assumed meant that this Harry guy had heard him. He heard footsteps approaching, and suddenly Niall was in a brief one-armed hug with a curly guy.

“Niall! How are you?” the curly haired guy, presumably Harry, said.

“I’m good, yeah! You?” Niall said, grinning.

“Good, yeah!” Harry said, grinning back.

“This is Louis!” Niall said, gesturing towards Louis, “Have you guys met before?”

“No, I don’t think so,” Harry said, reaching out a hand, “Hi, I’m Harry!”

“Louis,” he said, shaking Harry’s hand with a polite smile.

“So, Harry, who’re you here with?” Niall said, nodding towards where Harry had come from.

“Just some mates,” Harry said, “don’t think you know them. You guys should come over and meet them!”

“That sounds like a great idea, what do you say, Lou?” Niall said, big smile plastered on his face, giving Louis a quick wink.

“Actually,” Louis said, “I think I’m gonna head home. Got an early start tomorrow, sorry.” He took one last swig of his beer before standing up.

“Oh, that’s cool,” Harry said, “How about you, Niall?” Niall looked at Louis for a few seconds, before turning to Harry with an apologetic smile.

“Think I’m gonna head off,” he said, “got t’ make sure this one doesn’t get lost, y’know? Rain check though?”

“Yeah, definitely!” Harry said, smiling, “Actually –”

“Harry! Get back here!” someone from across the room shouted, and _oh_. Louis knew that voice.

“Be right there, Nick!” Harry shouted back, and _oh. Nick_. “Anyway, so ‘m having a party next Friday, if you guys want to come. ‘S gonna be great!”

“Sure, sounds good!” Niall said, looking to Louis for confirmation. Louis nodded shortly, giving Harry a brief smile.

“Sure,” he said, “Nice meeting you, Harry.” He started walking towards the exit, and once he was outside, he waited for Niall to catch up to him.

“What the hell was that about, Lou?” Niall said as soon as he walked outside, looking half amused half annoyed.

“I panicked, ok?” he said, running a hand through his hair. “Wasn’t prepared for him to be there.”

Niall laughed. “You’re an idiot,” he said with a fond smile. “C’mon, let’s go to mine. And don’t give me any of that ‘early start’ crap, I know for a fact that you’ve got the day off tomorrow.”

“Ugh fine, if I must” Louis said, “no more golf stories though, please Niall, I beg you. I’ve suffered enough for one lifetime.”

“But I didn’t get to tell you about that time-”

“Niall, I really don’t care.”

 

The fourth time they meet, they’re at a party.

 

“I’m gonna go find Harry, are you guys gonna be ok?” Niall said as they entered Harry’s flat, which was already filled with people.

He looked at Louis and Zayn – whom Louis had dragged along for mental support in case Nick was there – for confirmation.

“Yeah yeah, go hang out with your other friends, we’ll be fine!” Louis said, ruffling his hair.

“Just don’t forget about us when you’re hanging out with cooler people, yeah?” Zayn said, “We’ve got years of blackmail on you, so you can’t really leave us.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, lads!” Niall said with a wink, before heading through the crowd.

“Guess it’s just us then, Malik. Let’s go get some drinks, yeah?” Louis said, throwing an arm around Zayn’s shoulder. Once they’ve reached the kitchen, Louis stops short.

Right there, in the middle of the kitchen, was the guy. Nick. Whatever. And it was too late to hide, because he was looking _right_ at Louis. And Louis was just staring. _Fuck._

“You alright, mate?” Zayn asked when he noticed that Louis had stopped moving.

“It’s probably back problems,” Nick spoke up, smirking, clearly amused at his own joke. Zayn looked confused between the two of them, while Louis slowly composed himself, getting over the shock.

“I like your shirt,” Louis said, moving further into the kitchen, stopping in front of Nick, “knew I did you a favour when I ruined the other one.”

“Are you implying that was the only shirt I owned?” Nick said. Zayn was standing next to Louis, still looking confused.

“Uh, do you guys know each other?” Zayn asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Your friend here,”

“Louis” Louis supplied, finding a small victory in the fact that he knew Nick’s name and not vice versa.

“Louis here,” Nick corrected himself, “spilled coffee all over me.”

“Actually, this guy” Louis said, he wasn’t going to _admit_ that he knew his name, “was being incredible disrespectful of my personal space on the train one morning.”

“Caused him permanent back injuries, I did” Nick said, mock-serious. Zayn gave Louis a look that very clearly said, _so this is the guy?_ And Louis gave a small nod, trying to be discreet.

“Ok then, well, I’m Zayn” he said, shaking Nick’s hand.

“Nick,” Nick said, and ok, now Louis had actual proper confirmation of his name, and that was pretty nice.

“Well, I’m just gonna go see if I can find Niall,” Zayn said, “You two have fun!” And with that, Nick and Louis were alone in the kitchen.

“So, Louis,” Nick said, “nice name, that. Suits you.”

“Thanks,” Louis said, “yours is alright, I guess.”

“Honestly, love, are you always like this?” Nick said, tone amused. Louis smirked, and moved so that he was leaning against the counter next to Nick.

“Like what?” he asked, “Charming and lovely? Can’t really help it, it’s just who I am.”

“Was gonna say sarcastic and rude, but I guess that works too. Charming isn’t too far off, at least.” Nick was really tall, and Louis knew this already, but standing next to him like that, made it feel like he was insanely tall. It was probably at least partially because of the hair.

“Your hair is ridiculous,” Louis blurted, and the blushed because he really hadn’t meant to say that. Nick let out a sharp laugh though, so he couldn’t have been offended by it. At least not very offended.

“Definitely charming,” Nick said, smiling down at Louis. They’re quiet for a bit, neither really knowing what to say next.

“So, funny story,” Nick said, “I’ve been… not obsessed, I wouldn’t go that far, but I guess I’ve been kind of… intrigued by you ever since you told me off on the train.”

“You’ve been intrigued by me?” Louis asked, cocking an eyebrow, “You mean you were pining after some stranger who spilled coffee all over you? That’s a bit pathetic, mate.”

“Believe me, I know” Nick said with a laugh, “My mates are well sick of me going on about how tiny and self-important you are.” There was no venom in his words though, it sounded more like fondness.

"Yeah, well…” Louis trailed off, not sure if he wanted to admit to his own pining. “Guess my friends are a bit sick of listening to me talking about how tall and annoying you are. So.”

“So…” Nick said, lifting his gaze from where it had been fixed on the floor and looking at Louis. “How about that coffee, then?” Louis let out a laugh, and felt his face split into a massive smile.

“Sure, why not. Your treat?”

“As long as you promise not to spill it all over me,” Nick said, smirking.

“I’ll see what I can do about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is a few months old, i just didn't get around to posting it on here 'till now. any comments are appreciated! you can also come talk to me over on tumblr, you can find me @ weirdnialls
> 
> (disclaimer: niall's golf term is from something he tweeted i don't actually know anything about golf)


End file.
